jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Frollo Meets Lucifer
Frollo Meets Lucifer is the finale scene in Aaron Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Here, Lucifer appears before Judge Claude Frollo, in Pandemonium and recruits him as Frollo is singing Hellfire to know about what he did, and what he has to do now, after he fell into motten copper metal, and dies. Lines Lucifer: Hello, Frollo. Kingdom Members: Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty) Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin) Frollo: Lucifer. Lucifer: I've been waiting for you. Beato Michaeli archangelo''' (To the blessed archangel Michael)' Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis '(To the holy apostles, to all the saints)' Frollo: What for? Lucifer to become a member to The Kingdom of Darkness, Pandemonium. What do you say? Frollo: But... Lucifer: Well? '''Frollo:' Beata Maria You know I am a righteous man Of my virtue I am justly proud (Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)) Beata Maria You know I'm so much purer than The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd (Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)) Then tell me, Maria Why I see him standing there Why his smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul (Cogitatione (In thought)) I feel him, I see him The sun caught in your souless hair Is blazing in me out of all control (Verbo et opere (In word and deed)) Like fire Hellfire This fire in my skin This burning Desire Is turning me to sin Lucifer: Well Frollo, you caused yourself to do this. It's not my fault (Mea culpa (Through my fault)) I'm not to blame (Mea culpa''' (Through my fault)) It is Lucifer The warlock who sent this flame (Mea maxima culpa '''(Through my most griveous fault)) It's not my fault (Mea culpa''' (Through my fault)) If in God's plan (Mea culpa (Through my fault)) He made the devil so much Stronger than a man (Mea maxima culpa '''(Through my most griveous fault)) Protect me, Maria Don't let this demon cast his spell Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone Destroy Lucifer And let him taste the fires of hell And let me be free and be alone Lucifer: Hear me out, Frollo. For I plan to give what you desire. Frollo: '''(speaking) What? Lucifer: Esmeralda will be yours, on one condition. '''Frollo: '''But how? I... Lucifer: Simple, toss away your faith in light, and embrace the darkness that lies in your heart, and bring forth your need to have her, Esmeralda. Frollo: Very well. If that means that I'll be sentenced to eternal torment in your kingdom, Than So Be IT! (song resumes) Hellfire Dark fire Now Aaron, it's your turn Choose him or Your pyre Join Lucifer or you will burn (Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)) God have mercy on him (Kyrie Eleison '''(Lord have mercy)) God have mercy on me (Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)) But he will belong to Lucifer Or he will burn! Trivia *This scene will be the dark ending finale for this adventure, and recognize Frollo as a member of The Kingdom of Darkness. Category:Scenes in Adventures Category:Aaron's Adventures Category:Musicals